Happy Easter Oliver
by individuall88
Summary: Future fic. This is a one shot Easter fic I forgot about. Lois and Chloe visit the Easter bunny. Clois and a little Chlollie.


A/N: Late Easter fic I forgot I wrote a while ago. Hope you enjoy!

**Happy Easter, Oliver**

"Lois, are you sure about this?"

"C'mon Chlo this will fun!"

"I don't know, cuz. Will they even let us in? I mean we are a little old to be seeing the Easter bunny."

"It'll be fine. I promise. Besides you're the one who dragged me to the mall. I'm at least going to have some fun if I have to be here." Lois pulled her resistant cousin over to the small display area.

At Christmas time the set was twice as big and there were trees and decorations and even a fireplace with a make believe fire. And Santa would sit in a big luxurious red thrown and the line would stretch all the way from the food court to the Dakota watch kiosk.

For Easter, the best thing the guy in the bunny suit got was a plush green chair and a couple of over sized brightly colored eggs surrounding him. And there were only about three kids in line.

"Lois I didn't drag you here-" Chloe tried to protest but she was interrupted by a little boy's ear splitting screech.

The blonde sighed. "Why are we doing this, again?"

"When have I ever let a chance to make Smallville squirm pass me by?"

"Good point."

When it was their turn, Chloe and Lois strolled up to the large furry man.

"Oh, Smallville pink is definitely your color." Lois whispered touching his long rose tinted ear.

The bunny didn't say anything. Or rather he couldn't. That's right the Easter bunny wasn't allowed to talk under any circumstances.

Lois was going to have fun with this.

Chloe stood next to Clark, while Lois situated her self in his lap. Her long legs swung over his.

Lois pressed her body against his and put on arm half way around his 'neck.'

"So, Clarkie." Lois began knowing how much he hated it when she called him that.

"How's the volunteering going?"

The bunny only nodded.

"That good, huh?" She whispered. She could practically feel him blushing through the polyester suit.

"Uh, ladies? Are you getting your picture taken today?" One of the helpers inquired.

Lois thought for a moment.

"Chlo do you have your camera on you?"

"I think so." Replied the younger cousin digging through her purse. "Aha! Here it is." She handed it over to the pimple-faced employee. "Can you just use up the few pictures that are left?"

"We're only supposed to let you take one with your own."

"Please?" Chloe smiled sweetly at the teenage boy. He blushed.

"Well OK. But don't tell anyone. On the count of three!"

"One…

Two…

Three!"

Just before the shutter clicked Lois felt a furry paw squeeze her bottom.

_Click_

She was definitely taken aback by the act. Clark wasn't usually so bold in public.

"Smallville!"

"Yes, Lois?"

The smile on the brunette's face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown of confusion.

_Click_

She slowly turned her neck toward the deep familiar voice. And there standing behind the Easter display, was her boyfriend, Clark Kent looking very amused.

"Is there something you want tell me, Lo?" He asked eyeing the bunny's lecherous hand.

Lois, still baffled, looked between Clark and the giant rabbit several times.

'Wait. If your there." She pointed to Clark. "Then who's- Oh, my God!" Lois's elbow connected profoundly with bunny-boy's Easter eggs. "Pervert!"

_Click_

The reporter violently leaped off Mr. Cotton Tail's lap as he slumped over and groaned in agony.

_Click_

"That lady killed the Easter bunny!" Some little girl in line shrieked.

As she stormed off the set, Lois heard one of the panicked employees trying to console the five kids in line.

"Kids the Easter bunny's going to take a little break, he's OK. He just forgot to-uh color some eggs."

Chloe quickly snatched her camera and ran after her cousin, trying in vain to hold back her laughter.

"Lois! Lois wait!" She managed to get out between giggles. But the older Lane had already disappeared into the crowd.

"What the Hell!" The brunette exploded when Clark finally caught up to her. They ducked inside a busy Starbucks. Lois definitely needed coffee after that ordeal.

"Smallville! You were supposed to be in that sui-mmmph." Clark cut her off with a kiss.

"Hi." He smiled pulling back.

Lois glared. She both loved and hated when he did that.

"Why weren't you in the suit!" Lois demanded poking him in the chest.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Clark smirked.

"Forgot what?" Lois asked.

"About our lunch date. Remember? It's the sole reason you let Chloe haul you to a mall on a Saturday afternoon around any sort of significant holiday."

"Oh, Right." Was Lois's intelligent response, "Hey, I showed up didn't I?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes you did." He kissed her temple.

"So who's sperm count did I permanently lower?"

Clark chuckled. "Oliver's."

Lois's eyes went wide 'Oliver? As in Oliver, _Oliver_?"

"Yep." For some reason the farm boy was getting a pretty big kick out of this.

"What?"

"I had to work an all day shift today." Clark explained. "The guy that was supposed to take my place at noon called in sick. So when I spotted Oliver walking around the mall, incognito of course. I asked him to do me a favor so that I could keep the lunch date I had with my wonderful girlfriend." He finished smirking.

"Oh. I see"

"There you guys are!" Chloe bounded into the coffee shop.

She held up her camera, "I'm going to go have this film developed right away. Those pictures are sure to be pure gold!" She giggled.

"Poor Oliver." Lois was having a hard time not laughing too.

Chloe went wide-eyed. "Oliver! Oh, this is-Wow." A mischievous smile crept across Chloe's face. Lois and Clark could almost see the wheels in her head turning. She was up to something. "

"I've got to go. You two go do whatever it is you do when I'm not around. I've got to see if any of these stores have any of those plastic eggs left for the hunt tomorrow. Which, by the way, you both are attending," the tiny blonde glared at the duo. "No excuses like last year. Understand?"

The two reporters saluted their friend.

"You two spend way too much time together." Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"So." Lois remarked turning to Clark, "what's for lunch?"

"Greasy cheese burgers, salty cholesterol filled fries and a giant double chocolate milkshake," Clark answered.

"Oh, baby! You know what I like!" Lois teased wrapping her arms around his torso as they walked out. Coffee forgotten. Lois wasn't usually into public displays of affection, but considering her ex-boyfriend had not ten minutes ago been groping her. She figured she owed Clark.

"I'm not going lie. I know it's Easter, but when you hit Oliver. It felt like Christmas." Clark laughed

"You know you're taking a lot of pleasure from your good friend's pain." Lois remarked.

"Well, he did fondle my girlfriend. Which reminds me."

Clark let his hand slide down her back and gave her butt a good squeeze.

"Smallville!" Lois squealed. "What the Hell was that?"

Clark smirked throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Just reclaiming my territory, Lo."

She scoffed and punched him in the shoulder.

********

Chloe had everything ready. The eggs were well hidden around the farm. The decorations were perfectly placed. This was going to be the best Easter ever.

Considering it was his house. Clark arrived early with Lois. The two were basically attached at the hip. But not in a clingy kind of way like most couples who thought in order to prove their love for one another had to be all over each other every second. No, Lois and Clark were different. It was just natural for them to be together.

Chloe was glad her cousin had found her better half. The blonde was still looking for hers, but gazing up at one of the pictures she'd hung from the loft she smiled.

Maybe.

"Hey, cuz!" Her Lois interrupted her thoughts. "I brought the-" Lois dropped the box she was holding.

"Oh, my God! Chloe Marie Sullivan! You evil blonde genius!"

"I know, right?"

The two cousins exploded into giggles.

"What's so fun-" Clark let out a snort.

Hanging in the rafters were four pictures that had been blown up to a large poster size of the Easter bunny getting elbowed in the groin. And hanging above these four strategically placed pictures was a banner that in bright green block letters with gold glitter trim said:

Happy Easter Oliver.

**The End**

*******


End file.
